Oral Fixation
by mistress amethyst une
Summary: He did not need that mental image of her fellating a phallic dessert. No, he did not. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **GW = not mine

**Author's Note:** Just practicing with detail.

**Oral Fixation  
by mistress amethyst une**

He found her in the kitchen, slumped over the counter top, and nursing two scoops of chocolate ice cream. She had opted to dress modestly tonight, something he was thankful for. Silk pink pajamas were hardly the stuff of his fantasies. The way she licked that spoon would have been downright erotic if she'd been wearing something more revealing.

His eyes performed their customary sweep over his favorite distraction. She had yet to acknowledge him, but she knew he was there. It was the only reason he could think of for her to be putting on such a show. Her eyes were closed in rapture as she savored her indulgence. He noted how her lips closed over the spoon, how lipstick couldn't compare to the stain chocolate left on that tempting mouth. His gaze drifted further down. Even when she was clad in the trappings of innocence, he was finding it hard not to notice the swell of her breasts under that top. Was she wearing a bra? Maybe he _should_ add silk pink pajamas to his list of fantasies. He wondered how easily the delicate material would tear, how far those buttons would fly as he-

"Voyeurism is frowned upon in this household, Mr. Yuy," she declared nonchalantly, her voice dragging his gaze up from her chest to meet the playful gleam in her blue eyes. "Are we back to look but don't touch? That would be a drag. I do enjoy how you handle the merchandise. After all, you bought it when you broke it."

He couldn't help but notice how skillfully that tongue of hers cleaned that spoon. Ice cream slid smoothly off the silver surface and onto the pink of her tongue. A stray drop or two of the confection tinted her sinful lips with untold sweetness. Damn...

"You should be in bed," he growled, trying to keep himself under control. Now was not the time for an _excursion_ that would leave him incompetent as he struggled to hide his lower extremities during business hours.

"Nowhere does it say that eating chocolate truffle ice cream at two in the morning is a bad idea," she scoffed, plunging her spoon into the dessert dish once more.

"You should be in bed," he repeated.

"And I assume you've come to take me," she smirked, playfully tossing her hair back. He loved her hair, how it fell in caramel waves, how the soft strands felt in his hands as he-

"You should be in bed," he spat out, a hint of desperation in his tone. It seemed she had reduced his vocabulary to those five words.

"I completely agree with you. I should be in bed. Chocolate fails as a sex substitute."

When did she get to be so blunt? Too much time spent with Dorothy, he supposed. Also, he didn't appreciate her implication that she was cheating on him with a glorified tub of frozen flavored milk.

"Or perhaps I'm just not eating it in the proper form. I always did prefer popsicles to scoops."

He did not need that mental image of her fellating a phallic dessert. No, he did not.

"Relena, come to bed. Tomorrow, after the debriefing-"

"Why wait until tomorrow for a debriefing?" she asked, smiling suggestively as she licked chocolate off her lips. Did he just jump when she dropped the spoon to clatter against the now empty dessert dish?

She walked up to him, whispering against the shell of his ear. "I can give you one right now."

Her mouth remained pressed against his ear as her hand dove down his sweatpants before he could stop her. "Though I see you've spared me the trouble..."

"Relena, we can't," he panted, trying desperately to will his body to move away from her. It was a painful surprise when her hand suddenly withdrew.

"Of course we can't," she giggled. "Common sense. It's late. I need my rest, and so do you. Why are you still up anyway? You should be in bed, Heero."

Without another word, she left the kitchen, giving his ass a quick hit as she made her way out.

Once absolutely sure he was alone, Heero Yuy bolted toward the refrigerator and promptly emptied a pitcher of ice water over his head. Relena Darlian was going to be the death of him.

_

* * *

_

Gawd, this is still damned short. :(


End file.
